Justin-Juliet relationship
History Season 2 A new sandwich show is opened on Waverly Place which worries the Russo family because business is not good for them. Theresa and Jerry Russo send down their eldest son, Justin Russo to check out the place. Justin is taking a video of the restaurant and reading their menu when Juliet van Heusen, the daughter of the restaurants owner see's him. Justin and Juliet instantly connect and Justin asks Juliet out on a date. The couple remain a secret at first since both their parents would not approve. Justin and Juliet finally come clean and their parents allow them to be together.("Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place") Justin has Juliet over for dinner so she can get to know his family. Juliet tells Theresa that she cannot eat their dinner because vampires have to watch what they eat. Theresa decides to turn her family around and throw out all junk food. Justin is trying to work up to tell Juliet that he loves her but he does not know how. When Justin and Juliet find out that Juliet's parents, Alucard and Cindy are prepared to drink Alex and Harper's blood, they get Max, Theresa, and Jerry to help save them. Justin finally works up the courage to tell Juliet that he loves her. Max saves Alex and Harper because he is covered in pumpkin and Juliet, Alucard, and Cindy cannot stand the smell of pumpkin. ("Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites") Juliet asks Justin if he wants to go on vaction with her and her family. Justin is frightened by this since he thinks that their relationship might be goin to fast, and by the fact that Juliet's parents might try to drink his blood. Justin says that he can't go because his parents won't let him. Juliet stops by the Sub Station to talk to Jerry. Juliet and Jerry both learn that Justin was lying and Juliet leaves the Sub Station upset. To make things right, Justin borrows his father's flying carpet and he tries to catch up with Juliet who is flying to the lake for vacation. Justin catches up to her and he apologizes. Justin and Juliet spend vacation together. ("Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date") Justin's junior prom is coming up and he wants to go with his girlfriend, Juliet. Juliet doesn't want to go at first since she's been to a lot of proms, but Justin promises that this one will be her best prom. Justin plans out the entire night but everything goes wrong. Hardly anyone is at his prom, they are all at Alex's zombie themed anti-prom. Justin makes a speech at his prom and asks Juliet to study with him afterward. Juliet doesn't answer. Alex comes to their prom to ask for help because real zombies crashed her prom. Justin and Juliet go over to Alex's prom and they have a dance-off with a bunch of zombies. At the end, Justin and Juliet have a dance alone and Juliet agrees to go steady with him. ("Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies") Season 3 Juliet befriends Justin's sister, Alex and her best friend Harper which upsets Justin since his girlfriend is a monster on Waverly Place. Justin reports them to the Monster Hunter Council. When Justin tells Alex, she realizes that Justin reported Juliet and her two vampire parents to the council. Justin tells Juliet what he has done and he promises to fix it. Alex stalls by switching Harper and Juliet's clothes and scent. The monster hunters chase after Harper for a while. Justin goes out to find three real monsters to take the place of Juliet and her family when Alex has three pretend monsters for him already. Alex has Franken Girl, a monster created by Justin, a Robot, also created by Justin, and a watermelon dummy, created by Justin. The monster hunters take Franken Girl and the Robot and think that there never was a third monster. Juliet is saved and the episode ends with Justin and Alex fighting over who gets to tell Juliet that she doesn't have to worry. ("Three Monsters") Juliet accompanies Justin on his hunt to catch a mummy. Justin and Juliet look for clues of where he mummy is at a local museum. Justin and Juliet climb inside and exhibit before the museum closes only for the plastic screen to trap them in. The mummy shows up at the museum and sees a group of teenagers walking by, the mummy uses his eyes and puts the kids under a trance turning them into his slaves. Juliet and Justin try to get out using magic which doesn't work because plastic is magic's weakness. Juliet transformed into a bat and tried breaking the shield which didn't work. Juliet realized that in the morning she would perish since there was a sky light above them and the sun would kill Juliet. Justin told Juliet that she had to look into the mummy's eyes and become his slave. The mummy would take her with him and she would survive. Justin promised to save her one day. Juliet refuses at first but eventually agrees to it. Juliet looks into the mummy's eyes and becomes his slave. Juliet and the mummy leave and Alex rescues Justin after Juliet leaves.("Night at the Lazerama") Justin begins to search for Juliet with the help of his father, Jerry, and brother, Max. Alex finds out that her new boyfriend, Mason Greyback is a werewolf. Mason tells Justin that if he can smell her scent then he might be able to track her down. Alex, Justin, Max, and Mason travel all the way to Transylvania where they find Juliet held captive by the mummy. Max, Alex and Justin unrap the mummy, killing him instantly and Juliet is set free. Juliet and Justin reunite, but their happiness is short lived when Juliet realized that Mason is her ex-boyfriend. Mason tells Juliet that he never stopped loving her. Juliet tells Mason that she loves Justin and Alex breaks up with Mason. Alex, Justin, and Juliet flash home and they flash Max home too. Mason attempts to reconcile with Alex and they go back to Transylvania. Justin, Juliet, and Max go back to Transylvania to get Alex. Justin and Mason get into a fight and Juliet barges in and attacks Mason. Mason scratches Juliet and Juliet bites Mason. Alex tells Mason that she believes he's sorry. Mason tells Alex that they can't be together because if a vampire bites a werewolf then the werewolf will become a plain wolf forever. Juliet tells Justin that they can't be together anymore because when a werewolf scratches a vampire, the vampire turns into a human forever. Mason transforms into a wolf and Juliet reveals that she is 2,193 years old and she transforms into an old lady. Juliet and Mason both leave for the forest and Alex and Justin are both left heartbroken. ("Wizards vs. Werewolves") Several months after Juliet's departure, Justin continues to fail to get over Juliet. Even when a girl named Sarah asks Justin out on a date, Justin declines. Justin also reveals that Juliet will be 2,194 tomorrow. Alex and Harper decide to think of ways to help Justin move on from Juliet. Alex transforms Harper into the young version of Juliet so she can tell Justin to move on. When Justin see's "Juliet", he instantly wants to get back together. "Juliet" agrees to go on a date with him. Justin and "Juliet" take a canoe to a lake. "Juliet" reveals to Justin that she's really Harper. Justin thanks Harper for helping him move on from Juliet. At the end of the episode, Justin takes Sarah on a date and the old Juliet watches from a distance as her true love has finally moved on. ("Moving On") Season 4 After a year long absence, Juliet finally returns. The angel of darkness, Goroghas captured Juliet and made her young again. Gorog put Juliet under a trance and uses her to convince Justin to join the dark side since Alex has chosen to. After Justin, Alex, and Max have convinced Gorog that they joined his side, the Russo siblings destroy Gorog once and for all. Juliet falls out of the trance and tells Justin that she's sorry and that she couldn't control what she was saying. Justin told her that he did not care as long as they were together again. Justin and Juliet reveal that they knew they would be together again one day. Justin and Juliet finally get back together. ("Wizards vs. Everything") In the series finale, Juliet returns to cheer Justin on for the wizard competition. Juliet shows up late and tells Justin good luck. Justin asks Juliet to says some words of advice. Juliet says that if Justin doesn't win the competion then she will leave him. Justin thanks her for the "tough love". While cheering Justin on, Mason sits down next to Juliet and there is an awkward moment between them since the last time they met, they briefly ruined each others lives. Mason and Juliet say no hard feelings and Juliet takes one of Mason'a pom pom's and yells "GO JUSTIN". Mason yanks it back and says "GO ALEX". After Justin and Alex both win the competion and keep their powers, Juliet congraduates Justin for winning. Juliet is even happier when Professor Crumbs makes Justin new Headmaster of WizTech. Juliet and Justin end up together. ("Who Will Be The Family Wizard") Trivia *The Justin-Juliet relationship is one of the two most significent relationships(the other one being Mason-Alex ). Category:Pairings Category:Relationships